Bet On It
by BroadwayBabe32
Summary: Why?" she askes herself. Whether the question is "Why me?", or "Why not me?" she is alone. Help may come too late, so she askes herself "why?" NxD AU: no ht


A/N: ok so this is an AU on a different fic I'm writing, but I don't think it'll ever get up… but what you need to know is that it's the group left with abbey came back to the shore because Abby died but they don't talk about that. And the other group found capt, Ian, and Jory dead. When both groups got back together they decided to they're stuck, and made a town. The group separation had the biggest effect on Erick, and he was elected mayor of there new 'town' which they named Hartwell. But in that story Ashley is three or four when they all get off the island thanks to Daley.

This was originally a one shot, but I could get it in one chapie so now its four small chapies…

disclaimer: i own nothing...

---------------------------------

' 'Why me?' I thought, and for once not caring that my long, tight, dark auburn curls where stuck to my tear stained face. Then I changed my mind,

"Why not me?" I cried. I had just finished burring the bodies of my friends, and family. But I had to go on, and find out why, "okay, so something came on quick, and kills quicker, and it affected everyone so…

"why not me? Even if just Baby lived it would be understandable… at least we were both born in Hartwell" I sighed my tears where gone, but I needed food. All the while I couldn't think of my parents, and instead of eating in the kitchen, I took some fruit over by the meeting pit.

'Margaret was so young, only nine" I remembered how I envied her long, silky, black hair. I had finished eating, and was walking towards the latrines, but half way there I broke down with a new set of tears. I realized 'I'm alone… I have to get out of here'

that's also when I remembered the reserve raft plans, that no one wanted to use. I turned and ran back to Hartwell to take down buildings for wood.

------------------------------

After three days I had a basic raft base.

"This will _never _work" I told my self. But that's when I heard it, footsteps, I was sure of it. In the jungle, then voices too, so quietly I followed, the only noise was my grass skirt rustling as I went along. Then I saw them, two men, older with thin, grey hair, and they saw me too. I didn't know what to think, I had stopped mid step, my eyes were wide, I had never seen anyone but my family.

"Is she a native?" one man asked, apparently just as shocked as I was.

"This island is uninhabited" the other man said

"Apparently not" the first said, "What if she wants to eat us?" Ha added as an after thought.

I frown, and sat about five yards away from them, "I can speak." There jaws dropped, then started the interrogating.

"How did you get here?"

"I was born here"

"Where is your family?"

"They… got sick" They knew what I meant, I could tell, but distance was still kept

"Are there any others? How did they get here?"

"There plane fell, fifteen years ago… but last week… they… all.." I stopped, my eyes where wet and heavy again.

"So they all died together… but not you?" One asked, I nodded.

"Will you wait here, we want to get things from our camp"

"we know about sicknesses, we want to help" I nodded again, although I didn't understand.

I sat wondering who these people were, and why they were here, but my mind wondered to my mother, every one said we looked a like… I didn't see it. Although my hair is more like my dads, but it's longer, and kinda like my moms… my skin is also darker than hers. As my mind continued to drift, I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up to the two men, covered in paper and plastic from face to hands, to feet.

"What is…?"

It's so we don't get sick, now can you take us to where you live?" one man interpreted.

"Do you have names?" I asked for my confusion

"Oh, yes I'm Dr. Mett, and this is my brother Dr. Mett… you can call him Kevin."

"ok…"I noted there names, and faces, then walked swiftly back to Hartwell, the doctors followed. The walk was quick and silent. But not much was left of the town.

"Sorry I took most of the buildings down for a raft." I said softly.

"How many people lived here?" Kevin asked

"Well besides Baby… well Margaret… Meg… well… and I… I'm Sitter… Ashley. Anyway we were born here, there was seven… well ten... well lemme show you" I lead them to the tent, and brought out charcoal portraits of everyone.

"Who did these?" Dr. Mett asked

"Well…" I thought of how to explain "Everyone has… other names… that arnt real, but it kept them from thinking of LA, so they were done by Auntie, but her name is Melissa… or Mel. This is her" I showed her picture to them.

"LA?" Dr. Mett asked rhetorically "Ok, Why don't you tell us both there names"

"uh.. ok this is Dad… or Nathan… or Nate

"And Cody Jackson, mostly just Jackson was Hunter

"Then Eric, he was called Mayor

"Mommy's name is Daley… or Day

"Teacher is mommy's bother Lex… well Alexander

"and Taylor went by Princess

"Then there was Ian, Jorry, and Russell… but there bodies where found before I was born… after Abby died."

"Hey these are those missing High Schoolers" Kevin said. Now that that was done, it was time for business.

"The Sickness?" I reminded.

"Well where are the bodies?" Dr. Mett asked

"Uhm…"I didn't want them to be disturbed, and they saw my reaction, and reacted to it.

"We just want to know what happened, this is the only way" Dr. Mett said kindly. Slowly I walked to where they were buried.

------------------------

"Are you done yet?" I asked Dr. Mett for the fifth time in five days. I just couldn't stand to think of them doing experiments on my family, so I stayed clear of that area entirely.

"Actually yes, and we have some… news" he said

"Yes?" I asked Dr. Mett impatiently.

"Well, these people died of a spore, that's a little tiny thing in the air. Well anyway, it only kills if you're allergic, and most people are. Like poison ivy. But you're fine so…" Kevin said as he joined us

"And this was the spore we were looking for… see we're botanist, we study plants. We didn't think we would find it, so that's why we weren't wearing our safety clothes when you met us. But now we got all wee need for our own research" Dr. Mett continued.

"What does that mean" I said trying to understand.

"We can take you back with us to LA"

"What will happen to me in LA?" I couldn't begin to imagine what LA was like.

"We'll find a relative" I didn't know what that meant, so I just kept quite.

"Our helicopter is packed; we made room for you… do have any thing to bring?" Dr. Mett said

"We probably wont come back" Kevin finished. I thought for a moment, and then shook my head. Nothing was worth keeping.

"Well let's go then" Kevin said. I followed them a little past were I first met them to a clearing where there camp was. The helicopter was a big metal thing like the plane, but smaller and differently shaped. We all got in the thing, and when it started it was so loud I couldn't even think. The ride was long, and loud, but as time went it got stranger. First I heard Dr. Mett talking to a plastic thing? Like our radio, but smaller. It was really odd though.

A few hours later we landed on top of the biggest building ever, and it was made of stone

There where things every where, and more people then I could imagine. Where could these people all come from? But the weirdest… and coolest thing I saw was what learn was a TV. It's like a radio, but with small people or colors in a screen.

We walked though the large building till we came to a young blond woman talking at a desk, then appearing on the TVs.

"You're going to be interviewed on the news, ok?" Kevin said as we stopped

"What?" I was so over whelmed by everything

"That woman is going to interview you, just act normal, and answer the questions" Kevin explained. Dr. Mett had left to talk to some other people. I nodded, but felt totally alone, and scared. But we both turned to watch the lady at the desk talk.

"Okay, and now some breaking news! Two botanists, Dr. Kevin, and Jerry Mett, found the island hiding place where flight 29, and a small plane caring ten people, mostly students from Hartwell High School, crashed down 15 years ago. Unfortunately they all died on the island due to a poisonous spore in the air, but in a turn of a events they did find the daughter of two of the teens living on the island. We also have her here for an interview"

"Wait? Do I have to go up there?" I asked as Kevin pushed me forward

"Yes, now that's your que" I shyly walked up to the seat next to the desk

"Hello, so you were born on that island?" she said kindly, I nodded.

"What's your name?" I couldn't decide if I should use island names, or LA names, but this was LA, so there was my answer.

"Ashley"

"And Ashley, how old are you?"

"Twelve" I didn't know why I had the sudden felling of being watched by millions… I didn't even know there where that many people in LA.

"So, who were your parents?"

"Well my mom's name was Dailey, and my dad was Nathan."

"ok, here's there pictures, if you are relatives, or have any information, please cal the number below" She said to the strait ahead. I look around confused, but she ignored that and kept talking to me.

"So what was it like to live on the island?"

"Uh… well… it's hard and kinda boring sometimes… but…"

"Ok and here's a phone call" As she said that a voice came over, I just sat and listened to what it had to say.

"My name is Shane Ruffino, I was on the second plane from Hartwell, and a good friend of Dailey. Well this kid looks like her, and an island can change people, but Nathan and Dailey HATED each other. They would kill each other before have a kid together.

"What do you say to that Ashley?" I frowned

"I wouldn't say that… I mean I was the first one on the island born… my parents loved each other, they were always together, through everything, and… mom… she was…" I started crying again, but continued "almost four months… pregnant… when…"

"Well, thanks for the call" she interrupted, "Ok, Ashley, besides you, what children were on the island?"

"omy Meg, Jason and Mes kid" I cried, my words muffled but the new, clean, white shirt I had gotten. But I ran off the stage to where Dr. Mett was sitting.

----------------------

A week in LA proved to be so confusing. I was three news show, all of which I hate!

But the good part was that I got a lap top. It's like TV but interactive! I took two tests on it, and a written test. Dr. Mett said it was to see what I would do for school. I kept telling them teacher taught us everything, and finally the tests proved it.

And now, a year later I've written out my story, though slightly abridged, in the journal I got from my aunt Katie, my dads sister, when I came to live with her in Albuquerque! I still can't imagine how vast the world really is. '

---------

"ASHLEY! Your gunna miss the buss on the first day of school!" Katie calls down her niece. Ashley closes her journal, and runs down the stairs, with her school things.

"Bye Katie" she calls as she bolts out the door, and into the late summer, New Mexico heat.

-------------

A/N: now i can start my flight 29 down/high school musical cross over fic that was inspired by hsm2... and corbin's poofy hair...

please R+R!


End file.
